ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Videography/Joanne
Music Videos 8-30-16 Lobster Eye 001.jpg|"Perfect Illusion" (2016) Lobster Eye director|link=Perfect Illusion (song) Million Reasons Music Video Screenshot 18.jpg|"Million Reasons" (2016) Lady Gaga, Brandon Maxwell & Ryan Hunter Phillips directors|link=Million Reasons (song) John Wayne Music video still 002.png|"John Wayne" (2017) Jonas Åkerlund director|link=John Wayne (song) Joanne - Music video 018.jpg|"Joanne" (2018) Unknown director|link=Joanne (song) A Star Is Born Soundtrack 5-3-17 Clay Enos 001.jpg|"Shallow" with Bradley Cooper (2018) Bradley Cooper director|link=Shallow (song) ASIB Still 014.jpg|"Look What I Found" (2018) Bradley Cooper director|link=Look What I Found (song) I'll Never Love Again Still 001.jpg|"I'll Never Love Again" (2018) Bradley Cooper director|link=I'll Never Love Again (song) 4-19-17 Neal Preston 001.jpg|"Always Remember Us This Way" (2018) Bradley Cooper director|link=Always Remember Us This Way (song) Lyric Videos TCLV.jpg|"The Cure" (2017) Lobster Eye director|link=The Cure (song) Related Videos Making Joanne Episode 1.gif|'Making Joanne' - web series Episode 1: A-Yo (2016) Chris Moukarbel director|link=Making Joanne Making Joanne Episode 2.gif|'Making Joanne' - web series Episode 2: Million Reasons (2016) Chris Moukarbel director|link=Making Joanne 00-00-16 Mason Poole 1.jpg|'A-YO' - Dive Bar Tour promotional video (2016) Miles Jay director|link=Dive Bar Tour 00-00-16 Mason Poole 21.png|'Million Reasons' - Dive Bar Tour promotional video (2016) Miles Jay director|link=Dive Bar Tour 01-00-17 Meeno Peluce 001.jpg|'Million Reasons' - Behind the Scenes from Super Bowl LI (2017) Meeno Peluce director|link=Meeno Peluce Film Gaga Five Foot Two.jpg|'Gaga: Five Foot Two' Documentary (2017) Chris Moukarbel director|link=Gaga: Five Foot Two (film) ASIB teaser poster 001.jpg|'A Star Is Born' Musical Drama (2018) Bradley Cooper director|link=A Star Is Born (film) Interludes Lobster Eye Coachella 001.jpg|'Coachella Intro' Coachella (2017) Lobster Eye director|link=Coachella Lobster Eye Coachella 005.jpg|"A-YO" - Backdrop Coachella (2017) Lobster Eye director|link=Coachella Lobster Eye Coachella 008.jpg|"Just Dance" - Backdrop Coachella (2017) Lobster Eye director|link=Coachella Coachella 2017 - Telephone Interlude 001.jpg|"Telephone" - Backdrop Coachella (2017) Lobster Eye director|link=Coachella Lobster Eye Coachella 012.jpg|"Sexxx Dreams" - Backdrop Coachella (2017) Lobster Eye director|link=Coachella 00-00-18 Lobster Eye - The Cure 002.png|"The Cure" - Backdrop Coachella (2017) Lobster Eye director|link=Coachella Lobster Eye JTW 003.jpg|'Car Film' Joanne World Tour (2017) Lobster Eye director|link=Car Film Lobster Eye JTW 005.png|'Rhino Film' Joanne World Tour (2017) Lobster Eye director|link=Rhino Film Backstage Film 001.jpg|'Backstage Film' Joanne World Tour (2017) Lobster Eye director|link=Oxygen Mask Film Lobster Eye JTW 006.jpg|'Trapped Film' Joanne World Tour (2017) Lobster Eye director|link=Trapped Film Lobster Eye JTW 007.jpg|'Drippy Face Film' Joanne World Tour (2017) Lobster Eye director|link=Paint Film Television 4-3-16 Bryce Duffy 001 Close-Up.jpg|'Variety Studio: Actors on Actors' - TV series PBS (2016)|link=Variety (magazine) 9-0-16 Prashant Gupta 001.jpg|'American Horror Story: Roanoke' - TV show FX (2016)|link=American Horror Story 10-20-16 Mary Ellen Matthews 003.jpg|'Saturday Night Live' - TV show NBC (2016)|link=Saturday Night Live 10-7-16 Backstage Carpool Karaoke in LA 001.jpg|'The Late Late Show with James Corden' - TV show Carpool Karaoke CBS (2016)|link=The Late Late Show with James Corden 9-15-16 'Tony Bennett Celebrates 90, The Best is Yet To Come' Variety Special at Radio City Music Hall in NYC 004.jpg|'Tony Bennett Celebrates 90' - TV special NBC (2016) 2017 Rupaul's Drag Race Season 9.jpg|'RuPaul's Drag Race' - TV series Oh. My. Gaga! VH1 (2017)|link=RuPaul's Drag Race 2-5-17 NFL Super Bowl LI in Houston 002.jpg|'Super Bowl LI halftime show' FOX (2017)|link=Super Bowl The Defiant Ones Gaga poster.jpg|'The Defiant Ones' - Documentary HBO (2017) Commercials 10-19-16 Jessy Price 001.jpg|'Apple Music: Joanne' (2016) Brandon Maxwell and Jessy Price directors|link=Jessy Price 10-2-16 Madison + Vine 003.jpg|'Super Bowl LI halftime show' (2016) Lobster Eye director|link=Super Bowl 12-16-16 Hanna Besirevic 009.jpg|'Tiffany & Co.' (2017) Grace Coddington director|link=Tiffany & Co. 02-21-17 Lacey Terrell 002.jpg|'Revlon' (2017) Brett Ratner director|link=Revlon Staples Inc. 001.jpg|'Staples Inc.' (2017) Ryan Hunter Phillips director|link=Staples Inc. 0-0-16_Tudor_still_001.jpg|'Tudor' (2017) Mark Romanek director|link=Tudor Links Category:Videography